In order to electrically connect a semiconductor device to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board, a method of forming a through electrode passing through a substrate may be used. The use of a through electrode makes it possible to realize a three-dimensionally stacked package structure and to obtain an increased data-transfer speed compared to a conventional package structure using solder balls or solder bumps. Methods of reliably forming a through electrode may be desirable.